


Platonic

by stmurr



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Age Play, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stmurr/pseuds/stmurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happened after Alex told the interviewer about the love story between Arthur and Merlin. The 'platonic' love story between two men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnolia822](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia822/gifts).



> Just a little twitter fic in response to Alexander Vlahos epic interview posted on twitter this morning. http://www.bbc.co.uk/newsbeat/20774339
> 
> Completely unbetaed, not Brit picked and just for fun.

Alex zipped up his unicorn footie pyjamas and climbed in his bed, his arse still smarting a bit from the spanking. He sniffed. He didn't MEAN to out his daddies to the press but she was so lovely and acted like she was his best friend and he just opened his mouth and...

He swallowed a sob. Now Daddy hated him. He could hear them arguing in the other room. 

'I know he didn't mean to, Bradley, but he shouldn't have said that.' 

'If you know he didn't mean to, why are you so upset?' 

'BECAUSE WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE! We should have been with him and now he's so upset and I've half a mind to find that damn reporter and. She just shouldn't've upset him.'

Alex cried quietly into his ragged grey teddy bear.

Suddenly, he's wrapped up in strong arms. 'Oh, Alex. I'm so sorry, sweetheart.' 

'I'm sorry, Daddy. She was. And I just said. But she wasn't gonna. But then she did and I'm so sorry for saying that.' Alex clung to Colin and cried as he was rocked gently.

Bradley wrapped his arms around Alex and Colin both. 'Its ok darling. We should have been there. We'll be with you next time. Come now, it's time for little boys to sleep.'

And Alex fell asleep with wet cheeks but a smile on his face, curled between his daddies. 

It's ok. Daddies still love him.


End file.
